User talk:SugarSophie34
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Treasure page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 13:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) hello Hi! Sorry if I replied late, but do you mean you want the table? Here it is; In order to get the table, you could just click "edit" on this message, then go to source and copy-paste the table to your page you need it. ;) I am not sure what you really need specifically, but if you know the lyrics try to add them to the table and I could check for any problems. Ask me for other problems or if I didn't complete what you wanted. Cure Coco (talk) 19:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : Oh I see, sorry if I misunderstood. Okay, in order to add the lyrics you copy paste the lyrics into a box you think it belongs (if you have japanese lyrics put them in the japanese section) then to change the color here it is a way of how I do it; *yellow code= #F7D358 *pink code= #F781D8 *blue code= #819FF7 : now since you have the codes of the three characters, then look at this; *< font color= " (enter a color code as I listed above) " > (add a text/phrase) : for the example I just listed, I had to space it out in order to not appear blank. so the real code would have all the stuff together. : use that command for all the lyrics you are trying to color code, and you could also refer to this page to study the way how I do them "Natsu no Ryuuseigun". I think staring at source code the page I just named, is the easiest way to know how to color the text. I don't want to give you a hard time learning this, but step by step is the best way. I hope I helped. Cure Coco (talk) 19:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : I added 3 more sections on the table so you could work freely now. Thank you for helping out. :) Cure Coco (talk) 01:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : I added more again, and if you need any help, feel free to ask me. ^^ Cure Coco (talk) 18:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Here Sorry, I've been inactive for a week probably and sorry for responding late, here is the color for red; #FE2E2E and this is for green; #3ADF00. In other color cases you could also visit some color coding websites and there you could choose the color and they tell you the code for it. ;) Cure Coco (talk) 18:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) excuse me just a thing around here The old admin before me used to say: "one sentance does not a page make. If you create something be prepared to write the whole thing because no one will do it for you". I've kept up with this rule and you made a page like this so it will be deleted. If you have any partial lyrics and/or song info for the templates maybe it would be a stub....Shadowneko (talk) 19:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) colored text on songs Hi Sophie. I'm not sure I like the colored text because it makes stuff hard to read. Could you stop please? Thanks Shadowneko (talk) 19:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Song Pages If you're gonna edit a song page and add the kanji lyrics (or any lyrics for that matter), don't stop mid way and leave it, finish it or don't do it at all. CureHibiki (talk) 01:54, January 23, 2015 (UTC) A Message of Wind I've seen the original kanji for A Message of Wind and the one you put is incorrect. I have realised that you are typing in what you think is the correct kanji lyrics which turns out to be wrong. Instead of doing that, go to the internet and search for the lyrics. I'll give you tips on how to find kanji lyrics once I get up in the morning. And please reply to this message so I know you read this. CureHibiki (talk) 12:37, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay look at this link (http://www.kasi-time.com/item-13751.html) and compare it to your version. You'll see mistakes. The reason I can't get the kanji is because the site won't let me copy & paste it. CureHibiki (talk) 05:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) That site you can't copy & paste (unless you can and my computer hates me). I use a site called mojim and the way I find the kanji is by pasting the kanji (or if the title's english, just type the english title) and then put mojim after it. For example, I would put this following example in my search bar: "ハピネスチャージプリキュア!WOW! mojim" and if it's an english title: "Holy Lonely Justice mojim". CureHibiki (talk) 01:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC)